


Worship Me

by Hawkflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am the closest thing to God,<br/>So Worship Me,<br/>And never stop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship Me

**Author's Note:**

> The quote in the summary is from Innerpartysystems's Don't Stop.
> 
> Base provided by: Aqua999 (on DeviantArt)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the art of these two!


End file.
